Roy's Karaoke Birthday Party
by princessofblue
Summary: Ed and Al were invited to Roy's birthday party. Al sings a very thoughtful song causing him and Ed to become closer as brothers. Rated T for drinking references. My first FMA fiction.


Dedicated to Sammy for her b-day. She loves Ed Elric, so I decided to write this for her birthday. Happy B-day Sammy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the songs mentioned. The two songs with lyrics written out are _Nothing I Won't Give _AKA _I Promise You Al _English Verson by Vic Mignona and _Brothers_ English verson also by Vic Mignona. I do own _The Colonel with a God-complex_ though. A great example of my horrible song writing skills. Not even a song really. But noting else is mine. Nothing!

* * *

Al and I had gotten invited to the party Colonel Mustang was having for his birthday. I felt so out of place. I bet Al did too. Hell we were going to be doing karaoke, I can't sing though Al wasn't too bad.

Colonel Mustang was on stage singing _Snap Yo Fingers _he wasn't rapping or anything, just singing.

Every clapped when the Colonel was finished, including Al and myself as we slipped in the door late. Thankfully no one noticed as Roy began singing another song.

"This is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot!" he sang causing mini explosions by snapping his fingers. Man he had a god-complex.

Roy finished the song causing a large yet controlled explosion. "Now everyone in the house we're going to do the _Chicken Dance_!" he said. Was he trying to act like an idiot? I sat that one out but laughed watching everyone else be forced into it.

"Fullmetal! Come dance with me!" Colonel Mustang said dragging me onto the dance floor. I had no choice. He'd already drug me away from my seat. Everyone was staring and whispering. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life. It's a good thing Roy didn't pick a slow sing. But still _Daddy's Little Girl _is an embarrassing song to dance to with a guy you can't stand. The song ending and I walked back to my seat, my face getting hot under all the stares.

'Riza! Do you want to dance?" Now he was asking Hawkeye to dance. Much better than dancing with me. She's a girl. Neither of them was that bad at dancing, though judging by how Roy took me to the dance floor he was drunk already. "She's the Blade and you're just paper." I saw him mouthing and he laughing like he said something funny. They were obviously a couple. Or she was drunk too. Which one I could not tell.

But then once the song was over she turned on him.

"He's a tramp but they love him, breaks a new heart everyday. Roy's a tramp but Ed loves him. We all know that it'll stay that way." I did not love Roy… she was drunk that's for sure. Who would have the delusion that I could ever love the Colonel with a god-complex?

"My Turn!" I said jumping on stage after she was finished and snatching the mic. The song came out a little something like this.

* * *

_Long, long ago there was an annoying perverted Colonel with a god complex._

_His name was Roy Mustang and he loves dogs._

_He has the biggest god-complex in all the land_

_And can only live under the delusion that the handsome and talented_

_Ed Elric would ever ever eeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvveeeeeer love him._

_One day the Colonel decided to tell said handsome and talented young man_

_Ed simply took the Roy's gloves and blasted him into oblivion._

_Theeeee Ennnnnd!!!!_

* * *

The song that shall eternally be known _as The Colonel With a God-complex_ was first sung by me at his birthday party. Out of a rage at a drunken Hawkeye. Not the best way to lose my temper right?

"Edward… You didn't really mean that you'll blow me up right?" Roy asked as I sat down in my seat. I simply smiled. "Really?" I kept smiling. Sure I hated the guy, but I couldn't blow him up… when he was drunk.

It was Al's turn next. I was eager to see what he'd think up to sing. He is my little brother after all. The tune was unfamiliar to me but the lyrics seemed to be perfect, like it was meant for me to sing to Al.

* * *

_Haunted by a past, a nightmare that seemed so unreal_

_I wish I could turn back time and spare the pain we both feel_

_And now we've changed_

_Things will never be the same_

_(Things will never be the same)_

_We were foolish then but our trials served to make us strong_

_The burdens are not yours alone we sought the answers for so long_

_But they're not free_

_They cost you more than they cost me_

_(My brother…)_

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_

_To see this through _

_Return the soul to where it lives_

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_

_To find a was to make atonement for my sin and see_

_See your smiling face again_

_When we've paid the price at last_

_And we are whole once more_

_Life will be the way it was_

_The way it was before the day_

_The day she slipped away_

_Together we'll redeem that day_

_And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give._

_To see this through _

_Return the soul to where it lives_

_promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_

_To find a was to make atonement for my sin and see_

_See your smiling face_

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_

_To see this through _

_Return the soul to where it lives_

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_

_To find a was to make atonement for my sin and see_

_See your smiling face again_

* * *

When Al finished every clapped rather loudly, Roy even stood up. Al had put so much thought into his song. I felt embarrassed that my little brother had sung something with so much meaning and I just made fun of Roy.

I decided that I too wanting to sing something with meaning to Al and I. So I spent the next half an hour or so scribbling a song on a scrap of paper. Hughes and Havoc both sang during this time and so did Roy, twice. But I did not pay attention to whatever the drunk military might be signing. I was writing for my brother.

* * *

_How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past, I shed our blood.  
And shattered your chance to live._

_Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death._

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you,  
Alas 'twas not meant to be._

_And how can I make amends?  
For all that I took from you?  
I led you with hopeless dreams,  
My brother, I was a fool._

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine.  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same._

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you,  
Alas 'twas not meant to be._

_My dreams made me blind and mute.  
I long to return to that time.  
I followed without a word,  
My brother the fault is mine._

_So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live._

* * *

I wanted to sing something with as much meaning as Al did. I sat down next to him and he smiled. "You wrote that? Just now?" he asked. I nodded in reply, "Yes, I wanted something with as much meaning as yours." He smiled. "Ed… that was great. Though really it's not your fault."

The rest of the party went by rather quickly. Everyone sang a lot more. Roy passed out he was so drunk. Hawkeye ending up slapping him several times. Havoc ending up flirting with all the girls. Same old same old. But it seemed that Al and I became even closer than ever. All it took was a karaoke night and a thoughtful song.


End file.
